heart's desire
by Jacksonangelo105
Summary: my first ever sonic and sekeri story read and review


Disclaimer: I own nothing of which you are about to read. If you recognize anything you read here, please support the official release.

It was another day in Tails' lab. Messing with his biplane. Then his main computer gave warnings about sensing a large power source. Tails walked to his computer and noticed the screen was giving question marks.

This was the first time his computer did this. Tails then wrote the coordinates then soon left with his biplane.

He had been looking across the island and found the rather strange energy release and went back to his workshop. Finally back he had called Sonic over for. The reason of which is a rather strange jewel. It was a different from the usual Chaos Emerald.

The jewel was basically a longer Chaos Emerald with the top but the lower half was longer and a number eight.

You would think that Tails would call for Sonic's opinion on the jewel, but instead was calling for his partner Caliburn. Tails had hoped that the legendary sword had knowledge of this jewel. With a blue blur Sonic, with Caliburn, were now in Tail's lab. Caliburn within its scabbard wrapped around his with a strap.

Tails was sitting on a chair looking at this jewel that was on a table. Sonic looked over his shoulder in wondering what Tails was picking at. It was a long jewel that had a number eight on it.

"So what do you got there buddy?"

Tails turned and soon explained. "Couple hours ago I was flying around the island and found a rather strange energy anomaly. The weird thing is that this jewel almost releases the same amount of energy like the Chaos Emerald."

"So what do you want me to do about it. I doubt I can help with this. You're already smart as it is Tails." Sonic said.

"Well the reason I called you is that I hoped that your sword Caliburn can help me to identify this jewel." Tails said pointing at his friend's sword. Sonic then took Caliburn from its scabbard.

"What is do you want from me my king?" asked Caliburn.

Sonic gave a sigh of irritation. Ever since he came back from his trip of Medieval Earth, Caliburn still refers to him as the king that "replaces" the legendary King Arthur.

He really hates formalities with a passion when they are referred to him. All he is a hedgehog thinking what's right. "It's not me who's asking the questions. It's my friend Tails." referring to the twin tailed fox.

The sword turned to the king's friend. "What tis want of thy?" he questioned.

Tails then gestured with his right hand towards the weird looking jewel. "If you don't mind me asking Mr. Caliburn would you happen to know what this jewel is?" Tails questioned the sword.

Sonic moved in closer allowing the sword to have a better view of this weird jewel. "Tis nothing I have seen before my fox friend. During my time with the original king we have seen many strange things, but this is the first I've of this jewel." the sword replied.

Tails then looked back onto the jewel in curiosity. "It's alright Caliburn. I'll just keep the jewel for lock up for me to study. I'm still quite interested that how we didn't notice the energy flow till now."

Then all of the sudden the jewel started to glow brightly. Even the blue Chaos Emerald that Sonic always has started to glow.

Tails instantly was behind Sonic. Sonic had Caliburn readied at what is to come. Both gems started to levitate and crashed together above Tails' work table. When the jewels clashed it caused a spiral portal to appear.

From within the portal a great pressure of wind started to suck in some of Tails' tools.

"Tails what's going on?"

"It seems that when the Chaos Emerald and that weird Jewel touched together it made the portal from the energy. Now it seems that the energy is sucking everything in."

As he said that the power of the wind just got stronger and was pulling Sonic within it. Tails instantly held onto one of the pillars holding his underground workshop with his house. Sonic then thrusted Caliburn into to keep him still till hopefully the portal goes away.

Tails held out a hand. "Hang in there Sonic!"

"It's not like I want to go with the big scary portal Tails." Sonic replied with a blank stare.

The force of the wind increased again. Caliburn started to made a streak from the suction.

"Hang on Sonic the portal is closing."

Then Caliburn couldn't hold it anymore from the portal's pull. Sonic gave a yell and was gone with the mystery jewels and Caliburn. Tails gave a shiver when realizing something and that thing was the pink demon, Amy.

IN SEKIREI UNIVERSE

Sonic soon finally fell out of the other side of the portal and was heading toward an empty alley. FRom the way he was falling he couldn't even use his spin attack.

"This is not gonna end well." he muttered. With that said, Sonic finally hit the ground. Sonic gave a grunt of pain from the fall. "Man I really need to work on falling." he said. "I concur my king." replied the sword.

"Right I almost forgot about you Caliburn."

That's when he noticed from a piece of broken glass that he changed. He dropped Caliburn and quickly grabbed it and examined his face. He was human, well at the same time he wasn't. He had his ears on top of his head still.

He had a lean face with dark green eyes. He had his same hairstyle from his quills. That's when Sonic looked at the rest of his now human body and saw that he was wearing clothes. Sonic is wearing a blue jacket based on his skin. He unzipped his jacket and a navy blue t-shirt. Lastly he had his famous shoes that Tails made for him a long time ago.

Sonic still had Caliburn's scabbard wrapped around his body As he was going to get Caliburn he gasped at what he saw. He now has a brown monkey tail. He must of gotten it from his change from a hedgehog to this new body of a human he guessed.

"Caliburn….you alright buddy?" Sonic question as he picked up the sword.

"I'm quite alright my king. Do you know where we are?" Caliburn asked. Sonic looked down the alleyway and noticed a tall story building that gave the weather of Shinto Teito Japan.

"I guess we're in a place called Shinto Teito." Sonic responded.

"From the look of it my king, we are not in our own universe." Calibrun said. Sonic nodded in made the assumption as well. The city or whatever it was wasn't on his own Earth back in his dimension. Sonic then placed Caliburn back in his scabbard on his back.

"Look out below!" yelled a woman's voice . "Sonic looked up and saw a young woman was falling toward him. Sonic's hero instincts kicked in and bounced from wall to wall and barely caught her in princess form.

Finally landing onto the ground he had a blush and a small unnoticeable nosebleed. The reason of which is during his jumps he caught a small glimpse of the woman's maiden panties.

With the blush is how hot this woman is in close inspection. The outfit she wore did remind him of certain areas in his planet that women wore something like her clothes.

She had a maiden outfit that had red lining along her white gi top. This woman also has thigh leg stockings and mid-calf brown boots. While on her fists she had red combat gloves that reminded him a character's fighting style.

The woman's face was rather cute given off the klutzy girl arua. Her style was also like a maiden's but had chin length bangs. There was also a strand of her hair that looked like an antenna. Her body was…...very mature so to speak. She could be a possible model with her curves and breast size.

"Oh my gosh I'm sorry mister." said the mystery woman. Sonic gave a smile.

"Don't worry about it young lady. It's a guy's duty to save the beautiful maiden isn't?" Sonic questioned with a smile. The mystery woman looked down with an embarrassed blush.

Her heart was pounding so hard in her body. She now knows that who ever he is her Ashikabi.

"Not to ruin the mood on purpose my king, but I sense two people coming towards us." warned Caliburn. Sonic gently dropped the woman to her feet and Sonic took his sword out in preparation for the battle to come.

Sonic had blushed seeing the two figures in front of him. Both of them were . . . . . . . . . . well wearing leather tight outfits that wasn't suited for the public. They both looked so similar they had to be twins. One of the woman was wearing said outfit in purple.

The other was wearing the outfit in a violet shade. Both of them had the same hair style and color. He wouldn't say this out loud but the only way he could tell the difference between is their breasts.

"You won't escape us number eighty-eight!" yelled the woman in violet.

"Leave me alone, I need to find my own ashikabi if I have to fight you." the maiden behind him replied. The one in purple went wide-eyed seeing Sonic and had a noticeable blush on her cheeks.

She pulled her twin around and whispered to her. Sonic was able to hear her with his sensitive ears. "Nee-san that guy is our ashikabi." she said. The other woman slowly turned around and took a close look at him and was blushing like her sister.

"So what now Hibiki?" her twin asked. "Hikari I say we wing ourselves now before we react to that lazy Seo." the now named Hibiki replied to her sister.

They both slowly walked to Sonic. He still had Caliburn ready if things go south.

"Please we mean no harm Ashikabi." Hikari said with raised arms.

"How do I know that with a fact." Sonic replied with suspicion. Hikari had her hands cup his cheeks and brought him close to give a kiss towards his lips. She was rather bold when she forced her tongue into his mouth. Sonic went wide-eyed seeing violet angel wings on her back.

She pulled out with a string of saliva. Sonic just had a glazed look in his eyes from having his first kiss taken from him. Hikari scooted back so she can allow her sister to get her wings.

"Please forgive me Ashikabi." Hibiki whispered in a gentle tone. She did the same as her sister but just give a simple long kiss. Like her sister Hibiki had wings but in purple. She then finally pulled out of the kiss.

The mystery woman had a cute glare and childish pout seeing the other sekirei getting their winds before she did. With a burst of speed she pulled Sonic into a kiss like Hibiki but wrapped her slender arms around his neck to pull his head down. During the kiss she also had wings but hers were a light pink.

She pulled out and gave a cute smile. "I'm yours forever ashikabi-sama." she said towards Sonic. Sonic still had a glazed look in his blue eye. The twins were on Musubi's sides.

All three of them looked in worry of their ashikabi.

"Don't mind the king young maidens . After all the one in violet took his first kiss if I'm aware of thy king." said the sword. All of them looked in shock of the "magical" sword talking. More of the twins then Musubi. She had stars in her eyes seeing it talk.

Hikari had a small blush when she final realized what Caliburn said just right now.

It was just barely five minutes then Sonic came to from his daydreaming.

Sonic turned towards them. "So. . . . . uh . . . . . . . . .who are you girls?" Sonic questioned.

Hibiki walked towards him and wrapped his right arm in her breasts. "My name is Hibiki number twelve sekirei." she responded. Her twin sister walked on his other side and wrapped his left arm in her larger breasts. "I'm Hikari number eleven sekirei."

Both of them turned towards Musubi to let her know to finish the mandatory introductions for the S-plan.

"Please take care of me ashikabi-sama, my name is Musubi number eight-eight." she said getting the introductions done.

"Uh. . . . . . . . .my name is Sonic. . . . . . . . . .just Sonic." he introduced himself. There was an eerie silence between the four of them. "Uh ashikabi-sama. . . . . . . . . . .would you happen to have a home?" asked Hibiki. Sonic shook his head in response.

"Then follow us then so we give you the reason this happen to you."

With that said all four of them made their way around the public eye because the twins don't want to be hounded by the police. They were soon in front of a small apartment. It didn't look too interesting as it was just a common apartment.

Hikari let go of his arm and unlocked the door for them to enter. Upon entering the inside had some color to look quite nice. On the right side of the apartment there was a purple cabriole sofa with violet pillows on the left and right side.

On the left was a thirty inch tv. In the kitchen there was simple gray round table with five black chairs. In the kitchen there was a large refrigerator. In between the living room and kitchen there was a hallway. In this hallway there were three doors. Two of the doors said the twins names and the other said Ladies Room.

Hikari gestured for Sonic and Musubi to take a seat on the purple couch. "Take a seat ashikabi-kun we just need to change something more comfortable." The twins both left for their respective rooms to change.

Sonic did so and Musubi instantly latched onto his right arm. Sonic gave a blush feeling her massive globes of flesh. They were bigger than Hibiki's and that was an understatement.

Soon the twins were out of their rooms and were wearing some laid back clothes.

Hibiki had a simple violet shirt that revealed her breasts and same color of shirt for her pj bottoms. Hikari wore the same outfit as her but wore it in a purple color.

"So not to be mean ashikabi-sama what's with the talking sword and the cosplay ears?" Hikari questioned. Sonic gave a sigh and hoped that his supposed sekirei will believe him when he explains his backstory.

"Well see the truth is I'm not from here. . . . . . . . . . . .or maybe the better word is not from this universe." Sonic said.

Hibiki and Hikari looked unsure while Musubi had believed her ashikabi-sama. "Touch my ears if you need proof. Hikari touched his left ear and had a look of shock feeling the ear. Hibiki did the same, but with the other ear. She had the look of shock also. Sonic's tail came out of his pants and was moving side to side.

Musubi looked at the tail in curiosity and hesitantly touched the tip with right her thumb and index finger. Sonic's body twitched when he felt his new tail touched.

He gave a small groan in discomfort. Sonic turned towards Musubi.

"Please let go of my tail."

She did so as told. Musubi had a look of shame thinking she caused pain for her ashikabi.

Seeing the sad look and he placed a hand on her shoulder in comfort. "Don't be sad it's just my body having a hard time with this new tail. A sad face doesn't suit you Musubi it ruins your beautiful face. Have a smile on your face, that suits you better." Sonic cheered her up.

Musubi's heart skipped a beat feeling the conviction behind his words and she was happy hearing those words. She gave him her cute smile and nodded. Sonic have a smile and a laugh seeing her alright.

Hibiki and Hikari both looked in admiration/jealousy. Seeing Musubi getting better let them know that Sonic won't be in the S-plan for their bodies. While seeing the moment between them caused them to feel jealous that she got the attention of their shared ashikabi. They knew that they would eventually have to share.

Sonic gained a serious look. "Back on topic I wasn't always like this. I was a hedgehog before coming here. You see my friend Tails found this weird jewel and wanted my sword to give some info if he knew. The sword is Caliburn, the legendary sword from the round table of King Arthur."

Hibiki and Hikari looked in shock hearing the legendary sword. They only knew because of the information implant by MBI. Musubi just had a look of utter confusion hearing this.

Sonic seeing this wasn't necessary for her.

"Anyways the mystery jewel had touched one my jewels the Chaos Emerald." he said as he took the emerald from his jacket pocket. The women looked at the rock in wonder.

"So what does it do ashikabi-sama?" asked Musubi.

"Well it can allow the user to literally the change the fabric of time and space. It can also allow whoever controls it to warp anywhere, the only drawback is that it only doesn't it if I can image the place at." Sonic continued.

Hibiki and Hikari nearly fell in shock. That emerald of his can literally make him a god amongst the people on Earth.

"Do you guys have a backyard or something?"

Hikari nodded and led him to the kitchen door for the backyard. She opened it and that was a small backyard with the washer and dryer. "Alright Hikari I want you to stay right here I'm gonna show you the power of this emerald. Hibiki and Musubi stay in living room." Sonic said to his sekirei.

Hikari stood in the backyard while Musubi and Hibiki sat on the couch.

"Hibiki can you hold Caliburn for me real quick?"

She nodded and held the sword. Sonic held the emerald in his right hand and began to concentrate. The emerald began to glow a bright blue.

"CHAOS. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .CONTROL"

With the technique said Sonic left with a _vhooom_. Sonic was right behind Hikari. All three sekirei were out on the concrete holding the washing machine and dryer.

"So yeah this is what I can do thanks to this emerald." Sonic moved his finger under his nose with slight arrogance he had. Musubi was soon in front of him commentating how awesome he looks.

As Musubi continued to talk to her ashikabi, Sonic's stomach gave a growl telling him he was hungry. Sonic looked in embarrassed hearing it also.

"Sorry I didn't have lunch, do you girls have some food?" he asked. Hibiki and Hikari shared a look. "Uh. . . . . . .ashikabi-kun we ran out of food this morning." Hibiki revealed.

"But. . . . . . . .we can get more thanks to this card we have here." Hikari said pulling a credit card from her bottoms pocket. It was colored black but it had in grey lettering M.B.I.

"Well I guess I can go get the groceries right now then." Sonic said. Hikari gave him the card.

"The grocery store is off on our right just a couple blocks. If you pass by a park you are getting close." Hikari said to him. With the directions said to him she gave him the list of the food needed.

It was really a long list that Sonic has never seen before. Sonic nodded and left with a blue blur towards the store. All three just looked in shock once more seeing their ashikabi leave in such speed that is faster than any sekirei has done before.

An hour later with the bags in hand he was running back but saw a shadowy figure on a bench His stomach growled again. Sonic soon ran by the park to quickly drop them off by Hibiki and Hikari's house. He knocked and Musubi opened the door to let him give the groceries.

Sonic gave a small peck on her cheeks. "Sorry Musubi I'm gonna check something really quick." he said then left again with his speed.

Musubi had a small blush feeling the affection her ashikabi-sama gave her.

Sonic was in front of the figure to know reveal to be a beautiful woman. She seemed rather tall from her luscious legs. She had a doll expression. She had light brown short messy hair. Her only clothes was a lab coat that had small blood at the bottom of it. Sonic couldn't tell if it was hers or someone else.

The thing that really stood out was a red bird mark on her forehead. Sonic walked till he was a foot in front of her. "Uh. . . . . . . .lady are you okay?" Sonic asked in concern seeing the blood.

The woman slowly moved her head to meet his. She didn't even flinch seeing his concern face.

"I. . . . .can never be winged by a ashikabi." the woman said to him in a monotone voice.

END


End file.
